dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Rotor
Rotor is a somewhat trigger-happy Dino Attack agent known for his aggressive personality and sometimes questionable methods. Biography Early Life To be expanded... Alpha Team Prior to the Dino Attack, Rotor worked for Alpha Team. He played a notable role in the battle for Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack started, it was not long before Rotor decided to join the Dino Attack team Adventurers' Island Rotor was sent to Adventurers' Island to help with the search for the Maelstrom temple. He had been among the Rear Guard, and he was present when they were shot down. Eventually, after ending a battle between Mutant Dinos, a fortress belonging to Dr. Rex was discovered, a camp was set up in the area. When she realized his skills as a pilot, Zenna proposed the idea that Rotor could lead a group of T1's in order to distract the fortress's defenses while the infiltration squad was able to sneak in. Rotor quickly accepted the task. It did not take long for him to put together a fleet of T-1 Typhoons which he quickly led against the fortress. The plan was initially successful, as the team was able to quickly destroy the fortress's defenses. Once the team landed, they quickly got the upper hand, and for several hours managed to secure the position. Eventually the enemy began to fight back, first a sniper began to cause trouble for the team, though he was quickly stopped by Shotgun. It was the arrival of the Skeleton Mummies that led to Rotor pulling his forces. Once the mummies began to turn Mutant Pterosaurs into skeletons, Rotor and the rest of the team got back into their T-1 Typhoons. They briefly attempted to fight the skeleton Pterosaurs, during which time Rotor made an effort to help the team catch renegade agent Dust by firing at his motorcycle. Rotor then led the fleet of T-1 Typhoons away from the island, and fought the skeleton Pterosaurs over the water. They quickly defeated them and returned to the main camp. Initially, Commander Carl Lutsky was angry at Rotor for retreating, resulting in a heated argument, which was only stopped by the sudden arrival of Kate Bishop, who had just returned from the fortress. The next morning, when Lutsky decided to lead a second attack on the fortress, he hired Rotor to lead another distraction force. Once again, Rotor led a squad of T-1's towards the fortress. They managed to weaken the defenses enough to land, and secured the area. Lutsky went into the fortress with the infiltration squad, leaving Rotor in charge of the team currently outside. A T-1 later arrived containing several more agents, among them Kate and Shotgun. Upon seeing them, Rotor remembered that Kate had stolen two binders from the fortress before, and ordered her to go back in. This move resulted in a brief argument with doctors Alan Pierce and Giovanni Wade. Court Martial and Imprisonment As the battle of the fortress continued, Rotor began to grow impatient. He realized that they had not heard from any members of the infiltration squad, leading him to make some of the most controversial choices in the Adventurers' Island campaign. He gave the order for the T-1s to begin firing on the fortress. When pilot George Brown refused, Rotor immediately ordered the arrest of him and his crew. Rotor would later personally hold a court-martial for George and the other agents present, threatening to have them executed by firing squad, an act which would not be taken lightly by the rest of the team. Before Rotor could carry out the sentence, a large fight broke out when several agents entered the tent and attempted to stop him. Nazareno's sudden arrival did not help much. The fighting only stopped when everyone's attention was drawn towards a gunslinger who had unexpectedly arrived in the tent. Rotor was eventually arrested by the team. Escape When the camp was unexpectedly overrun by Mutant Dinos, George stumbled into the tent where Rotor was being held. He managed to free him before the two of them left. They found themselves hiding with another man, Commander Johnson. They agreed that they were fighting a losing battle and had no chance of winning. Their best option was simply to try and get away in an effort to survive. Rotor, George, and Johnson managed to make it out of the clearing, only to become lost in the jungle. George eventually explained to Rotor that he had landed a T-1 Typhoon in the desert before he and Zenna were attacked by natives. Rotor realized that with a surprise assault, they might be able to get an advantage in the battle. After running into Lance Williams, a former surfer turned Dino Attack agent, they began travelling through the jungle. Along the way, they ran into Cabin, who had just captured a young XERRD scientist and an engineer. Rotor was reluctant to take two members of XERRD with them, even suggesting having them shot immediately, but eventually relented at Cabin's insistence and ageed to allow them fair treatment. Eventually, they found an old set of tracks (unknowingly stumbling along the path of Zachary) which led into the desert. George was eventually able to locate the T-1, which was still in good enough condition to be used. They managed to fly it towards the main campsite and use its weapons against the mutant dinosaurs. Lance managed to take out most of the Mutant Raptors and a Mutant T-Rex. When another T-1 was spotted in the same area, Rotor attempted to make contact. They were initially unsuccessfull, but eventually learned that it had been attacked by Loop. Upon learning this, Rotor handed Lance a pair of binoculars and ordered him to identify and shoot the psycopath. Lance quickly spotted Loop jumping out of the helicopter and fired at him, although he could not tell if his shots had hit. Upon realizing they were low on fuel, the group was forced to leave, and landed in a nearby clearing. Without any idea of direction, they decided to remain where they were, if only so that some of the team could survive and continue the mission if nobody survived the attack on the Rear Guard camp. Late that night, Rotor was woken by the noise of Lance firing the T-1's machine gun. After stopping him, Rotor ran into the jungle to see what he was shooting at. It turned out to be Kate and Clint, who had stumbled across their location while trying to find help. They managed to get in touch with Hertz back at the camp, who gave them directions to the nearby Outpost 7 before deciding they would regroup at Outpost 4. Shortly after arriving, Rotor, Cabin, Johnson, left with the two prisoners. Regrouping At Outpost 4, Rotor met up with fellow agent Garry Moffat, and explained his situation. Garry responded by sending his pilot, Kurt MacReady to the camp along with Copper, the Outpost's Doctor. While, they were gone, and once everyone had turned in, Rotor convinced Garry that the prisoners had information that could be of use to the team. The two of them proceeded to torture Jenny, but were unable to get the information they wanted. Rotor was later present at a planning session in which the team tried to decide on their next course of action. Unfortunately, before he could take off, Rotor was called by Rex, who asked him to join him in the exploration of the Imagination temple. At the temple, the group came to the shocking realization that they had reached the true Maelstrom temple. When confronting Wallace Bishop, Rotor remembered hearing of his relationship with Kate, and promptly threatened to kill her. This proved unsuccessful. A brief period of chaos ensued that ultimately led to the death of Walter Breen. Following the arrival of Trigger, Rotor was able to break free of the Maelstrom's illusions. When the battle was over, Rotor left in a T-1 Typhoon for Outpost 4. Upon arriving, he and Cabin sat down for dinner, but were inturrupted by a sudden fight between Snake and another agent. Later they both left for LEGO City. Within minutes of arriving at Dino Attack Headquarters, Rotor was violently assaulted by Sarah Bishop on account of the things he did to Kate. Abilities and Traits. In many ways, Rotor is a very valuable asset to the team. He is a tough leader who will do whatever he feels is necessary to get the job done. His skills in flying a helicopter have also frequently benefited both the Dino Attack Team and the Alpha Team. However, Rotor also holds a number of negative qualities which has gained him a large amount of resentment from his fellow agents. While Rotor does hold some respect towards the people who serve under him, he will never openly admit to it, and believes that victory is more important. He is willing to do whatever he believes will achieve victory, even if it involves putting other agents at risk. Rotor has a strong love for classical music, and has been known to listen to it in his spare time. He is also particularly infamous for his habit of playing classical music while flying a T-1 in an effort to scare his enemies. He has also admitted to have an interest in surfing, and he is a big fan of Lance Williams, a former surfer. Trivia *Rotor is [[User:A. Rand|'Atton Rands]] primary character in ''Dino Attack: At War's End. He succeeded Trigger after the latter's death during the final battle. *Rotor's character is largely inspired by Lt. Colonel Bill Kilgore from the movie Apocalypse Now. Particularly of note is his habit of playing classical music while flying a T-1 Typhoon, which was inspired by a scene from the film in which Kilgore plays "Ride of the Valkyries" while he leads a helicopter assault. His aggressive attitude and interest in surfing are also loosely drawn from the character. *In the alternate ending December 21, 2010, Rotor was one of the last survivors of LEGO Planet before it was destroyed by the Maelstrom. *Rotor's love for classical music was loosely inspired by Alex Delarge, the main character in the novel A Clockwork Orange. *Rotor's name refers to the rotors of a helicopter, a fitting name considering he was a helicopter pilot in both Dino Attack RPG and Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:To Be Expanded